In hearing aids, which beside the transducers for receiving an audio input include means for receiving a non-audio input signal, e.g. a RF receiver, a telecoil for receiving magnetically transmitted signals, there is a possibility of loosing the information transmitted and received as a non-audio signal due to disturbance from the surrounding audio environment.
Hearing aids including noise reduction are well known. The noise reduction is hereby implemented in a way that enables the reduction of unwanted audio signal parts in the audio signal that is processed in the hearing aid, i.e. in the audio signal that is being processed in the hearing aid, by a spectral subtraction. A requirement for performing such noise or audio signal reduction is that the unwanted signal propagates through the hearing aid signal path.
This may in many situations provide a satisfactory result, however in situations where the signal cancellation is not sufficient there is still room for improvement. Especially in situations where a possibility exists for a significant part of the audio signal to propagate into the ear canal bypassing the hearing aid signal path, which normally includes a microphone, a processor and a receiver.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a hearing aid, which provides noise reduction in situations where the previously known noise reduction will not provide a satisfactory result.